


Réquiem Por La Libertad

by Nodtveidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Gen, Innacurate History, No edition/correction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodtveidt/pseuds/Nodtveidt
Summary: «Y sé que no faltará mucho para que ellos invadieran por completo el Reichskanzlei, solo eran horas para que llegaran hasta aquí, esto era lo único que le quedaba al Gran Imperio Alemán... y lo único que les faltaba a los eslavos por invadir.Lo que queda es esperar... esperar por el amargo y horrible sabor de la derrota».





	Réquiem Por La Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que realicé este one-shot, por lo tanto mi actual estilo de escritura es distinto; además, lamento decir que no tiene revisión ni edición, así que lamento desde el inicio si encuentran errores.
> 
> No es muy fiel a la historia real, jaja salu2.

**30 abril, 1945.**

Hace una semana el Ejército Rojo ya había rodeado y abatido con el noveno Ejército Alemán y parte del cuarto Ejército Panzer; se supone que eran las primeras líneas que defenderían Berlín, nuestro líder había dado órdenes estrictas que no retrocedieran, pero... a pesar de los esfuerzos, Berlín fue rodeada y Hitler sabía que estaba cayendo su _Imperio de los Mil Años._ Llegó a lo crítico en reclutar civiles... ¡Civiles! Y eso no excluía a los ancianos y jóvenes. Dieron, con fervor, todos los esfuerzos que pudieron para defender Berlín... sin embargo, los pasos de los estadounidenses, ingleses y soviéticos no se detendrían. La feroz batalla se prolongó, gracias a la cantidad resguardada de _panzerfaust_ que hacía lerdo el recorrido de los Aliados.

Aquella marcha en donde se acercaban cada vez más al centro de Berlín me asfixiaba y también a mi hermano—quien más ha de sufrir—, sin olvidar excluir al _Führer_. Pueda que aquellas últimas fuerzas alemanas resistieran asombrosamente, pero esa tenacidad no es eterna. Observé en el rostro de los integrantes de la _SS Nordland_ con ese fuego, esa esperanza, esa fuerza, estaban dispuestos a morir por Berlín... y murieron por Berlín. Esta terrible batalla recorrió calle por calle, casa por casa, cuerpo por cuerpo, sin exclusión alguna, ellos no detendrían su paso. Y eso fue hace casi una semana.

Nos mantenemos en el único sitio que nos queda para resguardarnos: Reichskanzlei. Mi esperanza se desvaneció por completo, sabía que este es el fin, es un callejón sin salida, se pueden escuchar las fuertes pisadas de los soldados soviéticos. Mi hermano estaba allí, paralizado, con su vista perdida y vacía, llena de melancolía, junto con aquel que causó toda esta... Abominación: Hitler, quién, desde enero del mismo año, estaba establecido allí. Él mando a llamar a Eva Braun junto con un funcionario judicial, Alemania y yo quedamos en pasmo al saber esta noticia ¿en qué estaba pensando aquel hombre?

_Una boda..._

Al momento de saber que sus fuerzas armadas se rindieron ante los soviéticos.

_¡¿Una maldita boda?!_

No sé cuáles eran las ideas de él, pero de todo lo que imaginaba en estos últimos momentos sería otras acciones y no esta.

Se realizó de manera rápida, podía notar que los pocos que estaban allí forzaban una sonrisa, y a leguas se deslumbraba la tristeza de Braun, parecía tan débil y aterrada, tenía muestras de haber llorado agriamente no hace mucho, Hitler se miraba abatido y vacío, observaba con culpa y remordimiento a la mujer la cual sería su prometida, quería que le perdonase por haber sucumbido a todo esto y no lograr aquellos sueños frustrados que fueron el combustible para el Holocausto. Magda Goebbels le miraba con súplica, le susurraba algo que solo ellos dos escuchaban, Hitler le ignoro ante aquellas imploraciones, no sabía a qué se refería. La familia Goebbels salió con agilidad de allí a un lugar seguro, dejándonos con los guardias y algunos oficiales de la SS, y por supuesto, la pareja recién casada. Luego de culminar este matrimonio, nos pidió que nos encontráramos en una habitación aislada, odio que me den órdenes, pero era lo último que podía hacer.

—Deutschland, Preussen —comenzó con una voz estoica, pero con una lejana decepción incrustada, antes de continuar, dio un largo suspiro, algo que incomodó tanto a mí como a West, pues supuse que iba a declarar que _perdimos_ , que ya no había nada que hacer y que... para mi pesadilla, la probabilidad de que pasáramos a la _historia_ —, quiero que me cumpláis una última orden, y háganlo a la perfección... No será difícil de ejecutar — _¿Orden?_ —. Cuando escuchen el sonido sordo de un arma, no asustéis, saquen los cuerpos al jardín de la Cancillería y prenderles fuego.

¿Cuerpos?, ¿qué cuerpos? ¿A caso era un tipo de código? No, no lo era y se notaba que estaba hablando en literal, su mirada era seria. _¿A caso...?_ ¡Nein! Él siempre estuvo en contra de rendirse, y eso era lo más bajo, no poder enfrentar el torbellino de problemas que se avecinan. Como única acción que podría realizar fue asentir, West seguía viéndolo fijamente, no sé si estaba aturdido por la única misión que resta o estaba en contra, su mirada me era indescifrable.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Führer? —inquirió West, Hitler bajó su mirada al suelo, estaba destrozado, pero disfrazaba bien esa derrota.

—... Ya lo verás, Deutschland, solo cumple tu misión como _honrado_ alemán. —Esas palabras sonaron en lo más amargo posible. Luego realizó un gesto con su mano derecha para dar anuncio que podíamos salir de esa habitación y... seguir en el búnker.

Pasaron pocas horas luego de esa rara tarea dada, comencé a desesperarme, no sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar en este aburrido lugar, caminé de un lado a otro, observé cada rincón, ojeé cada monótona hoja que encontraba, aún podía escuchar cómo los soviéticos y la milicia civil daban tan cruenta batalla, sé que mi pueblo es tozudo y no se dejarán caer... o al menos los que quedan y aún confían de que Berlín puede ser liberada... Simplemente cegados por el miedo a la realidad, así como yo cuando quería dar mi vida en las fronteras de la capital, pero también sé quién lleva la ventaja, y no es porque sea pesimista. Solo es realismo.

West estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; sé que él está mal, está horriblemente en pedazos, perdido en la derrota. Logré ver que unas lágrimas sigilosas se asomaron en su rostro, no pude evitar suspirar. Me acerqué a Alemania para brindarle consuelo, posé mi brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro, pasa hacerle saber que sin importar qué... estaré siempre a su lado, lo prometí desde antes y, con orgullo prusiano, no pienso romper aquel pacto.

Él intentó sonreírme, darme una señal que él no está _tan_ mal, pero sus ojos le delataban todo. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, un disparo ahogado sonó, podía asegurar que fue de una pistola de aproximada a una de cañón _7mm_ y también estaba seguro que fue aquí, dentro del búnker. Me sorprendí, y la sorpresa no tardó en llegar al rostro de Alemania, me dio una mirada cómplice, pues rápidamente recordé lo que nos dijo el Führer. Con velocidad nos dirigimos a una habitación en donde era más que obvio venían el único disparo, pues Günsche y Linge estaban con la cabeza gacha frente al despacho privado de Hitler y Braun.

...

Günsche y Linge aún no abrían la puerta, eso llamó bastante mi atención... A ellos también les dio esas órdenes, y por lo que veo, antes que nosotros y con una explicación más detallada.

—¿Ellos...? —alcanzó a decir mi hermano, pues no eran necesarias tantas palabras para preguntar la razón del disparo. El edecán Linge le vio con una frívola mirada y solo se limitó a asentir. Intenté pasar, pero ellos me detuvieron. ¡Qué insolentes! ¡Mi asombrosa persona es superior a ellos!

—Preussen —llamó Günsche con sorna al pronunciar mi preciado nombre—, aún no. Sé paciente. — _¡Excelente!_ La mejor manera de apaciguarme era decirme que espere allí, tolerante, sabiendo que solo es de _abrir la maldita y estúpida puerta._

Iba a dejarle en claro a aquel quién manda, pero la mano de West me detuvo, dándome una mirada seria que pedía que no lo hiciera. Suspiré, esto debía ser una broma.

No sentí cuántos minutos pasaron, hasta que por fin se decidieron en abrir la puerta, no sé qué tanto esperaban, lo único que encontrarían serían cuerpos, solo eso y nada más. Yo solo quería entrar allí para ver el cuerpo de Hitler, desde hace ya tiempo ansiaba verlo así... muerto. Aunque sé que significa verlo inerte, _y esa razón es la que detesto_ , odio que se sea tan dependiente en estas situaciones. Si Hitler muere, el Imperio Alemán también, y eso incluye a West y a mí. No necesariamente debe ser _literal_ , sino que nos queda poco antes de que...

Sacudí mi cabeza, aún no quería pensar en el arduo futuro que nos espera, entramos a esa habitación y allí estaban, los recién casados habían acabado con su vida. Hitler estaba recostado sobre un sillón y a su lado, también muerta, Braun. En la sien del Führer estaba la pequeña muestra de dónde había penetrado la bala. Bajo sus pies estaba una reconocible Walther PPK de 7,65 milímetros. La cara de aquel monstruo estaba levemente salpicada de sangre, pero la alfombra no corría con la misma suerte, había un charco de sangre, no tan grande, pero tampoco tan diminuta. Eva, en cambio, no tenía muestras de haber sido dañada por el arma—es claro, pues solo hubo un disparo—, sus ojos estaban abiertos, perturbador. Y a pesar de ya estar muerta, su alma lo estuvo antes de su cuerpo, pues en el almuerzo de la ceremonia tenía esa misma mirada. Estaba recostada en el diván, pobre muchacha.

—¿Qué le causó la muerte a Braun? —pregunté a los dos edecanes, no quería quedarme con la duda.

—Una cápsula de cianuro—respondió Günsche—. Supongo que Hitler les dio la misma tarea que a nosotros... Bien, no hay tiempo que perder—contestó, cambiando radicalmente.

Yo fruncí mi mirada, si bien era disciplinado en el cumplimiento de misiones esta no debía ser así. Odiaba a ese hombre y sentía empatía por la joven. Y tenía antes por seguro que Hitler no iba a realizar ese acto, así como yo, odiaba la derrota... Pero he aquí la muestra que estaba equivocado. De hecho, le dediqué una mirada burlesca al cadáver de aquel humano que cometió uno de los genocidios más grandes retratados en la historia— millones de vidas arrancadas sin compasión— no era la primera vez que le regalaba una mirada así, en su vida no hubo momento que yo no le retase, siempre le sacaba de casillas, y eso conllevaba a ciertos castigos.

West observó y sabía que yo no seguiría las órdenes del ya fallecido Führer—Debemos cumplir con la última misión, Preussen. —dijo de inmediato mi hermano.

—¡Nein! ¡No le cumpliré sus últimos deseos a Hitler! —grité, si bien fue mi jefe eso no significaba que me agradaba, le detestaba, era forzado a realizar tantas matanzas, sé que soy fanático de las batallas, pero aquello que hacía el Tercer Reich me era enfermo.

— _Gilbert._ —su tono de voz era crítico, digno de una reñida, y cuando se trata de mi nombre humano con esa tonalidad era porque recriminaba mi acción o comentario. Sí, soy el mayor, pero a veces él toma las riendas. No pude evitar sentirme enfadado con West. Los edecanes se colocaron en alerta por mi comportamiento.

—¡Nein, nein! ¡Tú sabes que todo lo que hiciste fue obligado! ¡Debíamos seguirle por la única razón de que fuese nuestro jefe! ¡Así como a _Italien_! —me cansé de toda esta situación y quería que mi hermano entendiera que ya no era necesario seguir esa misión—. Italien fue obligado, el chico detesta las guerras. ¿A caso no lo notaste mientras estuvo en tu compañía? Así como a ti y a mí. ¡Yo no quería invadir _Polen_! ¡Me obligaron a realizar la _Unternehmen Barbarossa_! Y sabes que te amenazó para ir a Stalingrad. Aunque fue idiota, hubiese invadido antes Moskau; al punto que quiero llegar es que este hombre es una bestia, y tú fuiste una víctima, fuiste forzado —dije, observando cómo iba cambiando el rostro de Deutsch, recordando cómo fuimos usados a las barbaridades de Hitler —. Escúchame, haz lo que se te venga en gana, si quieres quémalos y hazlos cenizas, pero a mí ni me vengas a pedir ayuda, el Tercer Reich está muerto, sus órdenes me son inválidas.

—¿Dónde queda tu orgullo germánico? —preguntó de repente, era en donde peor me podían golpear, aunque me es ilógico cruzar al insano Reich con mi orgullo—. No lo haré porque quisiera servirle como fiel soldado, lo haré porque si los soviéticos los encuentran, será la peor humillación y no les permitiré eso, su cuerpo sería un tipo de trofeo si lo llegasen a obtener.

—¿Aceptas la _derrota_ , Lud? —aquel comentario que me dio tenía aires de rendirse, prefiero morir antes que la derrota, detesto esa palabra. Reía en mi interior por saber que tenía algo en común con el Führer. Günsche y Linge se susurraron algo entre ellos para luego salir de esta lúgubre habitación, no sé qué se dijeron y tampoco me importaba.

—¿Eres ciego? —me preguntó con una dejada tristeza en sus palabras, antes de que le respondiera apresuró a hablar—. Lo único que nos queda de gobierno es esto, ni siquiera Berlín completa, solo esta pequeña porción. Debemos aceptar... la realidad. —ante las palabras de conclusión, su voz se quebró, aquellas lágrimas saladas y rebeldes aparecieron, y no pude evitar sentirlas también. Era orgulloso, sí, pero esto era el límite, nuestro llanto fue en silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras, él tenía razón.

—Gut —comencé a hablarle, ya más calmado—, hazlo, ve con los edecanes a cumplir esa misión, con tres basta y sobra, incluso Erich ayudará, por lo que escuché. Pero yo no haré participación. —aclaré—. Lo haría si fuésemos a quemarlo vivo. —reí ante aquella morbosa idea mía. West, con rastros de lágrimas, solo asintió. Él es demasiado sumido en lo que se le ordena.

Salí de allí y Erich venía con unos galones de gasolina.

—Preussen. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó, asomando su cabeza por el despacho privado.

—Deutschland está justo allí—señalé la habitación—, respecto a Linge y Günsche, no tengo respuesta.

—Oh, ellos ya están alistando el lugar donde se quemarán los cadáveres—dijo con dejadez y desinterés. Luego me vio directamente—. ¿Bist du in Ordnung, Preussen? —preguntó con preocupación... ¿Aún se notaba que había _llorado_?

_¡¡Scheisse, scheisse!!_

— _¡Ja!_ ¡mejor que nunca! —respondí, abandonando el lugar, aceleré mi paso para que Erich no siguiera con sus estúpidas preguntas.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que ellos se reunieran y emprendieran el trabajo, yo solo los acompañe para observar cómo se deformarían los cuerpos de la pareja por el fuego. Günsche y Linge enrollaron los cuerpos en una alfombra, rápidamente subieron al patio de la Cancillería del Reich. Otto Günsche y Heinz Linge llevaron el cuerpo de Hitler, mientras Erich y otro tipo—creo que su apellido es Bormann, o algo así—llevaron el cuerpo de Braun. Los colocaron en uno de los agujeros de obús. Rociaron gasolina, los cuerpos ardieron en llamas, y si bien un cerillo causaría daños a aquel que prendiera fuego, el tipo—Bormann—elaboró una antorcha y se la dio a Erich. No somos los únicos aquí, algunos dignatarios y Joseph Goebbels—él fue el único de los Goebbels que no se retiró después del almuerzo— veían como las llamas consumían el cuerpo del Tercer Reich y su mujer.

Pero, el Ejército Rojo ya nos caía encima, ellos habían derribado parte de los obuses de la Cancillería del Reich, y eso nos dejaba vulnerables, debíamos regresar al Führerbunker si queríamos seguir... resistiendo, prolongando la... _derrota_.

—¡Hay que retornar al búnker! —gritó Joseph, nadie se opuso ante obvia idea, aunque, teníamos que aceptar que se desconocería si los cuerpos se quemasen en su completitud, algo que ahora mismo me interesa en lo mínimo, si quieren, ellos pueden quedarse, yo me retiro al búnker. West también se encaminó con rapidez. Pero hay algo que sí es seguro dentro de todo esto...

_Adolf Hitler y Eva Braun están muertos, gracias al suicidio._

Con agilidad nos escabullimos, tratando de pasar inadvertidos y evitar ser vistos directamente por los soviéticos, podía escuchar aquel acento tan reconocible y firme dando órdenes con tanta confianza hablando en aquella lengua de distinto alfabeto... Ruso. Corrimos a la entrada del Führerbunker, no me interesaba si los demás eran capturados, mientras mi hermano y yo estuviésemos a salvo me basta y sobra.

Luego de estar asegurado me encaminé a una habitación que estuviese lejos de West y que fuese difícil de fluir el sonido al exterior, necesito estar solo, no quiero que mi klein Bruder me vea... No ahora.

Me encerré, con seguro a la puerta, para evitar que por algún descuido West entrase. Dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad, no me limité a ahogar mis sollozos, tenía que desquitarme ya. Golpeé a puño limpio todo lo que estuviese enfrente, di puntapiés a la pared, rompí cuanta hoja tocaban mis manos, grité con furia al cielo. Desde que me convertí en la Orden Teutónica fui estrictamente educado en la religión católica y batallas... Debo admitir que a pesar de la renuncia por parte del Gran Maestre Alberto I a esta religión, yo seguí siendo fiel a ella, pero, así como mi esperanza que está por los suelos... _ÉL_ está de igual nivel que mi confianza. Nunca creí que algún día pensaría de aquello.

—¡¿No _escuchaste_ mis plegarias?! —grité al aire—. ¡Todas esas noches en donde lloré para que TÚ terminaras esta tortura! ¡Se supone que eres omnipotente, eres capaz hacerlo! ¡Y aún sí, permitiste toda esa masacre de inocentes! —sentí mi garganta casi se desgarraba por la ira contenida, ya no lo soportaba—. ¡Lo único que quería es que nos protegieras, _Gott!_ ¡¿Dónde está tu corazón justiciero y bondadoso?! —lloré aún más, pero no sólo eran lágrimas de derrota, sino que eran amargas por desilusión.

—S-Si piensas castigarnos por lo que cometimos... ten en cuenta que fuimos obligados ¡Tú lo ves todo, incluso nuestros más profundos pensamientos! ¡Fui leal a ti, siempre confíe mis victorias en ti! ¡¿Qué te hice?! ¡Quería que libraras a Deutschland y a mí de ese... maldito engendro del demonio! _¡Ich hasse dich! ¡Ich hasse dich! ¡Ich hasse dich!_...Y ahora, ese miserable se ha suicidado... ¡Se ha quitado de encima la justicia! Ojalá ya esté gritando y sufriendo en el Infierno. ¿¡Pero... por qué le dejaste!? —traté de calmarme, caí al suelo como si fuera un objeto, mi esperanza ya no existe, y ahora, me es imposible volver a creer —... _Gott_ , si en verdad existes y no eres un cuento de fantasía—comencé a susurrar, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, pues desde que fui un _niño_ creí en _ÉL_ ciegamente, creí todo lo que lo sacerdotes decían, creí cada una de las aventuras que se retrataba en letras en la _Sagrada Escritura_ , incluso invadí por _ÉL_ , para imponer la religión... Y aquí estoy, tirado como escoria, llorando como un niño, gritándole a la nada, qué patético—... Si existes, solo te pido que, cuando nos capturen, evita que nos llegue un cruento y doloroso futuro, evita que... dejemos de existir— mis gemidos de dolor fueron sonoros, más con ese pensamiento que me atormentaba muchas veces—. O Por lo menos, dale el lujo a Ludwing de seguir, no lo tortures... Haz lo que sea conmigo. —sentencié, yo prefiero morir antes de que lo haga West, no sé qué nos espera, pero quiero que el futuro de Ludwing no sea martirizador, pues seremos juzgados por nuestros actos. Sé que hemos perdido.

Y sé que no faltará mucho para que ellos invadieran por completo el Reichskanzlei, solo eran horas para que llegaran hasta aquí, esto era lo único que le quedaba al Gran Imperio Alemán... y lo único que les faltaba a los eslavos por invadir.

Lo que queda es esperar... esperar por el amargo y horrible sabor de la **derrota.**


End file.
